What is Role Play
Role play is best described, in the sense of the Warriors Phenomenon, as a Forum-based collection of collaborative fiction creators. These writers work together in groups to each contribute the part of their character. The "Role" in role play comes from the taking on the role of a single character in the world. The grand majority of warriors role playing games (RPGs) are found on Forums, though a fair number are located in Chat rooms. The act of working together created a unique, cooperative and creative environment that can provide hours of entertainment to a multitude of people. This cooperation is made possible by agreed upon rules. most Warriors RP games share a set of rules that are accepted almost universally as necessary that some consider the Golden Rules of Role Play. : A high quality description of the Play-by-Post style can be found at Wikipedia. Overview of the Warriors RP Fandom : There are a multitude of games in the Warriors Fandom. Role Playing is arguably the Life Blood of the Internet Community surrounding the series, and part of the reason it is so popular. Classifying these games is a difficult process, but using several very broad categories, with smaller sub-types (of which many games actually belong to more than one) is can be done. Strict Canon : Strict Canon Games are those that adhere exactly to the environment of the books, refusing to include items that are not explicitly in the book series. Games of a strict canon nature have no changes from the books, or have no changes prior to a certain series or specific book in a series. : Sub Categories :* Original Series Canon - No information after the end of the Original Series is considered canon. :* New Prophecy Canon - No information after the end of the New Prophecy is considered canon. :* Power of Three Canon - New information after the end of the Power of Three is considered canon. :* No Manga - All books, excluding the "Manga", are considered canon. :* All Books - All books, including "Manga", are considered canon. :: Please Note: New series will not be considered ready for addition to the list unless that series is completed. Modified Canon : Modified Canon Games are those that use the original books as a reference, but might include such items as a varied Warriors Code, new Clans, alternate Clan names, or a new territory for the cats to live in. : Sub Categories :* Alternate History - The books are used to create the world, but not considered to have happened either entirely or in part. :* Alternate Clans - The Clans of the books have been replaced by new clans. :* Additional Clans - The Clans of the books have been supplemented by new clans. :* Alternate Territories - Completely original territories and maps have been adopted by the game. :* Alternate Location - The territories are located in a different location than the books. :* Alternate Code - The code has been provided with a unique write-up or unique modifications. Xeroxed Canon : Xeroxed Canon Games are those that permit the use of characters from the Original works to be Role Played by Members. : Sub Categories :* Original Series Canon - No information after the end of the Original Series is considered canon. :* New Prophecy Canon - No information after the end of the New Prophecy is considered canon. :* Power of Three Canon - New information after the end of the Power of Three is considered canon. :* No Manga - All books, excluding the "Manga", are considered canon. :* All Books - All books, including "Manga", are considered canon. :: Please Note: New series will not be considered ready for addition to the list unless that series is completed. Category:Roleplay Information